User talk:Cobalt/Archive 1
Rate a User Favoured Unfavoured Meh Who the hell are you? Thanks for you cool input, could you please use four tides (~~~~) when adding to talk pages, so we can know it's you! Thanks. RT | Talk 20:39, 24 December 2007 (UTC) yes yes sorry i forgot to press the sign button --Cobalt 20:43, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :NP RT | Talk 16:20, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Sure, 'borrow' my userboxes if you like. And yeah, I'm slow --image:Xiukuro.png Xiu Kuro (talk) 17:56, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :TY ¬_¬ --Cobalt 19:07, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Sig Test Bla --Cobalt | Talk 14:06, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Linking Taking QZ for an example: By typing Quickening Zephyr you'd do thesame as with Quickening Zephyr. Talking about the Anomaly on GoSac :P When linking, spaces are the same as underscores --- -- (s)talkpage 17:44, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :Quickening Zephyr..ah, so it does, Its just i've had problems making internal links to skills with spaces in their names before (probably due to the strange capitalisation rules and/or my clumsy typing) so i started instinctively doing it that way to avoid me spending ages correcting my broken links after hitting show preview only to get into an edit conflict because i took so long doing that...then correcting links again ad infinitum. Anyway i think i get it now, thanks for explaining :-) --Cobalt | Talk 17:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::You're welcome :) The Wiki linking system requires exact CApiTAliZAtiON for a link to work. That is a problem when I link from time to time. I usually press shift, spacebar, release shift and then start the word. Bad hand-eye coordination and terrible timing ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 17:54, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Mind if I 'borrow' the new update userbox? Lord of the Yoshis 06:28, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :'borrow' away :-) --Cobalt | Talk 09:31, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Haha "In Soviet Russia, Mingson was blind." Asking permission to steal :D --- -- (s)talkpage 18:45, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Steal away =D--Cobalt | Talk 18:47, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 18:47, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Monobook.css Actually, clicking show preview should show you what it'll look like. you just have to clear your cache afterwards. — Warw/Wick 18:33, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :Er, won't that cause the show preview page to expire?--Cobalt | Talk 18:34, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Your preview page expires? Odd.. *Stalks off to investigate*. — Warw/Wick 18:34, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nvm it dosen't anymore its just my ISP being tempermental again. Anyway, by chance i managed to hit the perfect page width on my second try so i wont be clogging RC after all--Cobalt | Talk 18:40, 2 April 2008 (UTC) userbox. Stealing the Kournan crotch-punch OH-MAH-GAWD. 18:43, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :xD, i only noticed that skill icon when on RC patrol and saw an edit to the template or something. I couldnt beleive nobody had commented on the talkpage :-)--Cobalt | Talk 18:46, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Personality What do you think is my wiki-personality? "Who the hell are you anyway!?" Good answer!--Cobalt | Talk 20:15, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Question Do you know if we are allowed to submit copyrighted content with permissionon GuildWiki, I cannot find the copyright policy :P --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:22, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :"content with permissionon GuildWiki" sorry your typo made that rather confusing, do you mean permission of guildwiki or permission on Guild wiki. I will assume your referring to copy and pasting some text from somewhere else onto this wiki. Tbh im really not the best person to ask, try someone who understands copyright bueraucracy such as User:Randomtime or User:Entropy. However, as far as my knowledge of this wiki and copyright extends, if its under the creative commons (CC) license or (i think) the GDFL, then if you have permission of the copyright holder (probably the creator) then it should be ok. That said, i wouldn't take my word on this, maybe try the ask a question link on the left above the search box and post on that page if you need a quick answer--Cobalt | Talk 16:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Hope you don't mind... I fixed your page a bit. Thoughtful 12:41, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :I know, was just going to post on your talkpage. Ty anyway, My html skills are somewhat limited when it comes to show/hide boxes and tables. I wonder if you could tell me why the show/hide thing dosent work properly if i set it to hide by default (it says hide when its already hidden, then you have to click hide to be able to see show ;/). The code was stolen appropriated aquired borrowed inspired by someone elses userpage so maybe they just fail--Cobalt | Talk 12:45, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not good with show-hide boxes, but I'll look at it. Thoughtful 12:51, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I figured out how to get it so that it's not empty the first time it says hide, but I can't get it to be normal hide by default. Thoughtful 12:56, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Youd need 2 or more S/H boxes to make em hide by default. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:58, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hmm, that's an odd system, but ok, thanks for the info :)--Cobalt | Talk 20:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) I wonder Is it possible to have a poll on a talkpage Yes No Maybe --Cobalt | Talk 18:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Regarding the Official Wiki Your commentary here on the creation of the Official Wiki by Anet needs some facts. The Official wiki was created not to dismiss or disrespect this wiki, but because of a licensing conflict that made it impossible for Anet to integrate it into the game through the F11 menu. The copyright license that this wiki was created under does not allow for commercial application, GFDL does. It's as simple as that. The issue of this wiki being taken over by Wikia is what caused the mass migration of editors from this wiki to that one. As for the Official wiki simply copying this one, it's more the fact that so many of the editors that created this wiki moved and took their style, and content with them. This is NOT a competition between the two, we complement each other. This wiki has better historical documentation of the game, GWW is a bit more up to date. --Wynthyst 15:16, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :K--Cobalt | Talk 15:26, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Political Hatefest Still, I wonder, what is your point of view on the religion comment I made? The Mooing Cat 21:15, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok then, perhaps a flamefest will alter the majority of votes on my rate-a-user poll up there from "who the hell are you" to "unfavoured". still, I EXIST and so forth. Your point on religion was that "religion teaches to love your neighbour ". Now, politically far left as i am, i would have to disagree. The way i see it, religion teaches division, based on the concept of divide and rule and is merely a part of the ISA. But enough left wing concepts. Religion creates division in several ways, the way i see it these are as follows: *On Race *Between other faiths *On gender *On sexuality Division on race is achieved through the fact that, as people of different races are geographically divided, they tend to take different religions (E.g. europe christian, africa/asia islamic - see crusades). This then ties with the fact that it divides between faiths, as their views contradict each others and lead to conflict (see israel/palestein, right now). Religions also tend to ascribe roles to different genders, this is largely a minor point, but note the place of women compared to men in islam, or hassidic judaism. And finally, relevant to the point which started this, religion creates divides on sexuality, by portraying homosexuality as evil. Some bible quotes on the subject include: *"You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination." *If there is a man who lies with a male as those who lie with a woman, both of them have committed a detestable act; they shall surely be put to death. Their bloodguiltness is upon them" and there are plenty more. Ergo, religion creates division rather than unity.--Cobalt | Talk 11:34, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :I could not agree more RT | Talk 11:36, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I see your point, and I agree, religion causes division, its just that I always thought the basis of it was to play nice. I'm not religious, I don't believe there's a god, still, play nice to get into heaven or something was always the basic message I got from religions, I do, however, know some people think that only believing and hating everything else as much as they like would be good enough. I don't know, some quotes are in the in the Bible but weren't said by important people from from the Bible such as the abomination quote, I've always thought it had been said by someone not too important, although feel free to check it out and correct me.(not that I am in any place to judge how important people in the Bible were, but, I would say that generally the prophets, Jesus, and the apostles and any priest people who contributed to the bible would be "important.") I did not know about the second one, to my knowledge (thus far) the only biblical quotes used against homosexuality had been "Its Adam and Eve '''not' Adam and Steve"'' and this "You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination." And clearly, to me they are wrong, even if it had been Adam and Eve, it wouldn't mean anything, people can do what they want unless they are hurting someone else. I understand that there was a time in which some priest actually voted that women were not human, I've long since forgotten the details, but it was something along those lines, I believe he was a bishop too. And because of that, but not only that, I would agree that religion is set on dividing people, but it also tries to set the message across that it is good? I don't know... I fail at discussing things. Btw your ISA link is messed up. :) The Mooing Cat 13:40, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Religion is only bad in the hands of bad people. Religions consisting of good people do not do bad things, religions with bad people in them are usually bad for the world. It's human nature, god(s) has nothing to do with it, unless of course the god (s) created human nature which raises questions of what said god(s) was thinking.... 13:46, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :@Mooing Cat - your right...my ISA link is messed up :P , I blame wikipedia *removes link*. Also you seem to assume that by religion i refer specifically to christianity. I mean the general trends across pretty much all religions, with a few noticable exceptions (see buhdism (i am aware i can't spell)). As for the message religion tries to get across, i don't see why we can't put that across through being nice to people rather than inventing supreme beings to threaten people with. Also - "Its Adam and Eve '''not' Adam and Steve"'' ROFL, that's going on my quotes page. :@ Alari - The vast majority of religions are created by 'bad' people for 'bad' purposes, i.e. control, suppression of individualism, to grant themselves a divine authority etc (the charr shamans from guild wars are an incredibly good analogy). And if god created human nature then imo he doesn't deserve worshipping. Then again, i can't understand why christians worship a god who they openly admit puts most people who die into an ethereal torture chamber where they suffer eternal agony and torment. I mean, what a prick. Oops, i just broke NPA against god. Note that all of this is mere opinion and if it appears to be stated as supreme truth it's because i can't be bothered puting 'IMO' at the start of every sentence. Also my arguments would be a lot more coherent and better spelled if i wasn't so light-headed atm, i think i'm getting diabetes or something, arg! And as a final note, no insult is meant to anyone either, if my replies come across as overly blunt it is because of the reasons just mentioned--Cobalt | Talk 15:28, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Religions are not the problem, it's humanity. Many people blame the worlds problems on religious groups.-- 15:40, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::I would laugh so hard if you ever got hit by lightning.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 15:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I am using Christianity because it the one I am most familiar with. Yes Buddhism is a completely different religion. Also, some christians believe that god puts them in a purgatory/halfway house of sorts to get "cleansed", and when their soul is "pure", they can go to heaven. The Mooing Cat 15:54, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::: @Alari:I agree that religion itself is not responsible for the worlds problems. For that i largely lay the blame on right wing politics (of which religion is merely a small part), aristocracies, and greed. :::@Gigathrash: This is what i mean about religious division. You admit you would now find it humorous if i were to die. Do you find it humorous when other people who disagree with your beliefs die? Do you crack up with hysterical laughter at every report of a suicide bomb killing some muslims? I do not wish death on those who disagree with me, and that is at least one atheist value i think you can hardly take a moral stand against-- - (Talk/ ) 15:59, 12 April 2008 (UTC)